<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>茶布R单身派对车部分 by Peibai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386325">茶布R单身派对车部分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai'>Peibai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是个短篇，前文在https://peibaikong.lofter.com/post/30f84b01_1c70c3be1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, 茶布</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>茶布R单身派对车部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还没搞明白状况的布加拉提就被抵在门板上，被钳住下巴，整个口腔里里外外被吃了个遍。布加拉提艰难的推开突然发起情来的阿帕基：“你、你不是要上厕所吗……”</p><p>“硬了，尿不出来，”阿帕基手脚麻利的拉开自己的裤链，亲昵的在布加拉提耳边厮磨着：“做完软了就好了。”</p><p>面对异常热情的阿帕基，布加拉提在对方的唇舌下唔唔的勉强应对着，感觉阿帕基挑逗的舌滚烫如炭火一般，让他浑身酥软一点力气也使不出来也无法思考，只能无力的被夹在阿帕基和门板之间，任由对方饱含爱意的大肆掠夺。</p><p>布加拉提刚刚就没来得及提裤子，此刻阿帕基的硕大弹出，正好碰撞在布加拉提敏感的分身上。尚未勃起的布加拉提还小小软软的，被阿帕基已经充血的坚硬一打，又酸又痛的感觉激得布加拉提浑身一抖。</p><p>阿帕基一边吮吸着布加拉提的舌，一边用手在布加拉提腰腹上四处游走点火，胯下的火热坚硬摩擦着逐渐挺起的小布，轻车驾熟的模仿着平日他在布加拉提身后的动作。<br/>布加拉提的脸越来越红，气息也越来越温热，时不时从唇与唇的缝隙间溢出细碎的娇吟。阿帕基用手和肉棒一左一右裹住布加拉提逐渐胀大的下体，将两人的分身一同快速撸动着，时不时挑逗的用指尖去扫弄布加拉提已经吐露的前端。</p><p>“嗯啊……”布加拉提面上展露出似痛苦又似愉悦的表情，细密的娇喘让人只想狠狠用力操干让他发出更多诱人的声音。</p><p>阿帕基空闲的手从布加拉提的腰上滑下，用力捏了一把布加拉提麦色的蜜臀，手指就熟练的探入布加拉提的后穴，肆意搅动抠挖着，发出令人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。</p><p>“刚刚比的那个……”阿帕基放开纠缠多时的布加拉提的樱口，喷吐着火热的气息绕上布加拉提的耳朵，语气中带着恶趣味的笑意：“我的最大哦。”</p><p>同时，阿帕基深入的手指在布加拉提体内的凸起软肉上用力一按，布加拉提瞳孔一缩，无法抑制的快感伴随着阿帕基下流的话语彻底激发，终于忍不住向上一蹭，将一股一股的白浊喷射在了阿帕基下腹茂盛的毛发上。</p><p>看着高潮后面色红润微微失神的布加拉提，濒临极限的阿帕基突然将布加拉提的一条腿抬高，借着两人滑腻的体液用力捅进了布加拉提的蜜穴，几次深抽之后，就紧抵着将滚烫的精华喷射在了布加拉提细致蠕软的肉壁上。</p><p>“呃——”</p><p>受人尊敬的布加拉提，在即将成为圣洁新娘的前夜，在酒馆狭小混乱的厕所里，被射满了整个后穴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>